1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for a load balance control system between a computer and the storage control apparatus performing I/O processing with that computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent computer systems, the over all performance can easily be limited by the I/O processing of the storage control apparatus. As a result, for I/O from a computer, the storage control apparatus must execute each I/O process at the maximum capacity possible with that storage control apparatus. Also, the storage control apparatus must simultaneously execute the I/O processing requests from a plurality of computers and through a plurality of paths.
In general, cache memory is used as means for improving the performance of a storage control apparatus. I/O processing performance can thereby be improved by leaving frequently accessed data in a cache as much as possible with a least recently used (LRU) algorithm control or the like. In some cases, however, the expected I/O processing performance is not attained because the data left in the cache is not necessarily frequently accessed data, and the cache hit rate does not rise due to the access data pattern in the I/O processing.
Means for resolving this type of problem include, for example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H08-263380. In this approach, the access history from the host is recorded and analyzed and effective data is left in the cache for a long period, but data that is ca died but judged to be meaningless is actively removed from the cache. The cache hit rate thereby increases and I/O processing performance improves.